And The Adventures Begin!
by TonyOctober 2.0
Summary: The 3 Maskaritas meet their own cournterparts. What will happen? Find out! Rated K for violence and BG in the tub.


**Plot: The 3 Maskaritas meet their counterparts. What will happen! Find out. Rated K+ for violence and BG in the tub.**

**Hi I'm TonyOctober 2.0 this is my first fanfic on but they deleted mine. But this time I put it back on with a longer story and some more parodies. So I don't own anything in this story except the Luchalibras and the story. Also I got the Micheal Jacson's Smooth Criminal Lyrics from: **

**http/ the way: Un Cuento Americano (The English Version) airs on Wednesday on Toon Disney at 5-7pm.**

**Well enjoy my fanfic!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was an early morning in January and it was a nice day because they live in California. It starts out in Rikochet's room. His bedroom alarm clock starts ringing as Rikochet started saying "Iy another lucha day!". Then, Breath into a Good Sunshine plays while Rikochet get's ready for school. Next, he walks to school with his friends.

"Hi!" Said Rikochet.

"Hola!" Buena Girl greeted back.

"Olivewa!" The Flea yelled out.

"Flea that means goodbye in French!" Rikochet corrected.

"The Flea thought it means hello!" The Flea said confusingly.

"Well you guys lets start another regular day of school again. And no……" Buena Girl said motionless.

Next it cuts to the gym and every student was there even that rockin dude from "Brains meets Brawn". The Headmistress continued "……New students going to our school today. Let's introduce our new students Rikashet, Bueno Boy, and Da Roach." Then the girl with the mask like Rikochet's, red letards, gray boots, pink braclets, and black hair walked up to Rikochet and said "Hi my name is Rikashet!" Then she pointed to a boy with a mask just like Buena Girl's, purple tie, white/green letards, purple boots, and glasses and said "This is my boyfr... I mean my friend Bueno Boy!" Next she points to her other friend who looks just like the female version of The Flea "Last I'll introduce you to Da Roach".

"Wow Da Roach looks just like The Flea but as a girl!" The Flea said in amusment.

"Da Roach thanks you!" Da Roach said.

Meanwhile back at another silver-like universe called The Nickaverse two alien named Chumin and Bhumin talking to a Asian girl with short red hair and a breenish outfit. Her name is Rikna Tha and now she's ignoring her annoying alien henchmen by reading a Magazine called TA aka Tween Aliens.

"Were sorry Miss Tha! We tried every other universe and we can't find a single youth to steal!" Chumin said nervously.

"Will you forgive us?" Bhumin asked nervously.

"Let me think um uh NO!" Rikna Tha screamed.

"Oh please we won't fail again! We will bring your mother Queen Beryl back! Please!" Chumin and Bhumin both shouted out in unison.

"You said that a 108 times but you always do that!" Rikna said while she smacks the 90 inchplasma tv screen in front of Chumin and Bhumin. The plasma TV screen plays a flash tv show called 8Kidz on Tvtoon. "Great 8Kidz!" Rikna said as she rolled her eyes.

"So Penny did the plan work!" Vikki asked.

"No because Tonsey ruined it!" Penny answered. Then she stepped on Tonsey's right foot and he screamed in pain.

"Ouch!" Tonsey screamed and was holding his right foot "Are you gotta apologize?"

"No, if I did people would be dead right now including George." Penny said.

"Okay that does it!" Rikna shouted while putting up the TV screen.

"Oh we've got an idea!" Bhumin shouted out.

"What is it? And it better be good." Rikna threatened.

"You can bring you brother in and we got cool disguises!" Chumin said.

"Uh fine, I'll bring my stupid little twin brother in." Rikna said in hesitation.

Then, she went to her brother's room. Her brother's looked alot like her. He is an Asian boy with red hair and a breenish outfit his name is Narik Tha. He just did nothing but watching his favorite Rocko's Modern Life episode "Bedfellows". The TV screen shows the nudist ripping Rocko's shirt off. After Rocko found out his shirt was gone, he screamed "Acobblers!" and covered himself. While that Narik Tha laughed. "Ok shows over!" Rikna Tha said as she turned off his TV.

Then something beeps in the backround. The two aliens ran to the Tha twins and said "Hey we found something!""Where?" Rikna Tha repeated. "Over here come on!" Bhumin shouted. Next the screen shows Earth, USA, Californa, San Francisco beeping red.

"Wow very good work guys!" Rikna Tha said as she congraduated Chumin and Bhumin.

"Cancel the funeral mom because we got some youth to steal!" Narik Tha cheered very proudly.

Meanwhile in San Francisco after school, 2 groups of Lucha Kids were walking to Slammin Donuts.

"So your parents own a food shop!" Da Roach asked The Flea.

"Yes, The Flea's parents do owea shop." The Flea said.

"Da Roach does too!" Da Roach said.

"Really! What is it called?" The Flea questioned.

"Yo Soy Burger." Da Roach answered.

"Cool!" The Flea yelled.

"Hey you guys, is this the place!" Bueno Boy said while pionting atSlammin Donuts.

"Yep this is the place!" Rikochet answered.

When they got here there was a big crowd at Slammin Donuts. The Flea's parents were going around gathering people. But it was not really them. It was really Chumin and Bhumin. Chumin was Mrs Flea while Bhumin was Mr. Flea.

"Wow look it how big the crowd is!" Rikashet said in amusment.

"You're right Rikashet, I have never seen so much people in one donut shop." Buena Girl said.

"Luchalibras let The Flea introduced his parents to you. The Flea's parents The Luchalibras, The Luchalibras The Flea's parents!" The Flea exclaimed while grabbing his parents.

"Hi, Mrs. Flea would make it extra cheap for you!" Chumin said.

"Really!" The Luchalibras shouted in unison.

"Yeah really!" Chumin exclaimed.

"Da Roach would you like a chocolate donut." Bhumin asked.

"Si!" Da Roach answered.

"Mr. Flea said that he would let Da Roach have it for 30 cents!" Bhumin said with pride.

"One choco donut, 30 cents!" Da Raoch shouted out.

Then a black woman came up and punched her in the face and said "I'll take that donut!". More people came and stepped on the Lucha kids, so they had to crawl away and end up looking like a mess.

"Da Roach what's wrong?" Buena Girl asked.

"Well Buena Girl, it's that Da Roach didn't get a choco donut for 30 cents." Da Roach answered very sadly.

"I know how you feel." Rikashet said.

"Stay Strong!" Bueno Boy said while patting her back.

"Does anyone else feel dirty?" The Flea yelled out.

"Yeah I do, lets bathe." Rikochet said.

Next, they wenthome to bathe except for The Flea and Da Roach because they hate baths.

Later at Buena Girl's home, Buena Girl was in the bath and was writing in her dairy. She wrote "Dear Dairy, I meet some new friends today but it was a roit at Slammin Donuts. They didn't have that much people since The Flea forgot his pants at home something fishy is going on here! Well that's me singing off!". Then Rikochet runs in by accident and says "Hey Buena Girl we have a problem!" Buena Girl started to scream, cover herself, and yelled "Besides you in my bathroom and you saw me without my leotards on!" Rikochet then covers his eyes and said "I'm sorry Buena Girl but there is a pro..." before he finishes he slips on soap and fells in the tub with Buena Girl. "Sorry again!"

10 minutes later, Buena Girl is dressed in her leotards and Rikochet is telling the problem to her about the Nickaverse.

"Buena Girl I know why there so many people at Slammin Donuts today!" Rikochet exclaimed.

"Why?" Buena Girl asked.

"Because The Flea's parents are controled by aliens!" Rikochet answered loudly while swinging his arms in the air.

"Are you taking lessons from The Flea?" Buena Girl emotionless.

"No, If you don't belive me ask DJ Tanner Hale she knows about them. Bring everyone along OK!" Rikochet said.

"OKAY!" Buena Girl said.

"Meet me at 82 Clover Avenue." Rikochet exclaimed.

"I'm on that Rikochet." Buena Girl shouted out.

Meanwhile at Slammin Donuts, a lot of people who bought donuts were passing out.

"I feel sick!" A man said sickly.

"Geez, I feel like I'm gotta ..." A woman said before she faints.

Then Pulgita crawled in and saw people passing out "Mommy? Daddy?".

"I'm not your mommy shorty!" Chumin said laughing evily.

"AH!" Pulgita screamed.

Next,at DJ's house, DJ was reading a book and looking at her watch. Next, she asked her husband Steve something.

"Boy, what's taking them so long?" DJ asked.

"Don't worry Deej they will be here in 3, 2, 1!" Steve answered.

Right after he said that the doorbell rings in the backround.

"Wow, that was quick!" DJ said in amusment.

"Thank you!" Steve said with pride.

DJ said "Coming." while she opens the door to find out that Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Rikashet, Bueno Boy, and Da Roach are standing right in front of her and said "Hi!".

"About time come inside!" DJ said while showing the kidsaroundher house. "You know why there's alota people going to Slammin Donuts it's because there not acting like themselves today."

"Don't worry Mrs. Hale, The Flea's parents never acts like themselves sometimes." The Flea said.

Then DJ looks weirdly at The Flea and continues "OK! You know why there not acting like themselves today is because there really disguised as aliens."

Rikochet looked at Buena Girl andyelled out"See I told ya so!"

"You know the aliens are controled by the Tha's to revive their mother Queen Beryl." DJ exclaimed.

"You mean that same villain from the first season of Sailor Moon!" Buena Girl and Bueno Boy shouted out in unison.

"That's right! And you guys are the only ones that can stop them!" DJ said.

"Great! Does that mean we could get something cool?" Da Roach shouted out.

"Yes Da Roach, come on follow me!" DJ said.

Next, they come inside a weird room it had a computer on a door. Then they stopped.

"What's the password?" The computer said.

"RS-33-23-21" DJ exclaimed.

"Password accepted you may proceed." The computer said and opens up the door to reveal a top secrect rings.

"I was gotta save this for my sisters and cousins but I thought you need this more than anyone else here!" DJ said and then shows them colorful rings.

"Oh a ring thank you!" Rikashet shouted outnext, took a ring, and put in on her finger.

"No it's not just a ring it's a signal if there's anyone or anything in trouble it can tell you and you can comunicate with them." DJ exclaimed to Rikashet.

"Wow thanks!" The kids yelled.

"Your welcome but now you guys gotta go you got people to save." DJ said.

"Right!" The kids yelled and then went strait to Slammin Donuts.

In Slammin Donuts, Chumin was choking Pulgita.

"Mommy, Daddy, anybodies, help!" Pulgita screamed while she was being choked by Chumin.

"Nobody can help you little baby, becauseBhumin stuffed your parents in the cabinat!" Chumin screamed.

"Yes they will!" Pulgita shouted out.

"No they can't not even the police!" Then Chumin turned back into his original form.

By that time Pulgita screamed, but then the Maskaritas and the Luchalibras appeared.

"Get away from Pulgita!" Rikochet commanded.

"What who said that!" Chumin said next, he turns his head around.

"I Rikochet said that because we are the Maskluchas!" Rikochet said then he gets interuppted by Buena Girl.

"Maskluchas?" Buena Girl asked in confusion.

"That's our name." Rikochet explained.

"Oh yeah!" Buena Girl said.

"For honor, family, and tradition, we Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Rikashet, Bueno Boy, and Da Roach are the Maskluchas!" Rikochet shouted out.

"Bhumin a little help here!" Chumin screamed.

Next, Bhumin shouted out "Gladly!" Then he presses the button that revived all of the people that had passed out.

"Now my slaves, attack!" Chumin and Bhumin commanded loudly.

(Song Micheal Jackson's Smooth Criminal starts playing in the backround)

"Ah Oh! This can't be good!" The Flea said nervously.

"The Flea look out!" Da Roach screamed.

The Flea ducks from the donut and said "Thanks Da Roach."

First, it show Rikochet fighting with a man. The man kicks him, but he misses it. Thenhe punches Rikochet in the face, making himdizzy.

**_As he came into the window _**

**_It was the sound of a crescendo _**

Then,it show Buena Girl fighting with a couple. Sheknocks the boyfriendin the nose. Next the girlfriend stratches Buena Girl in the face.

**_He came into her apartment _**

**_He left the bloodstains on the carpet _**

Next, it shows Bueno Boy fighting a teenager. Bueno Boy was doingsome summersaultsto get away from her, but she pins him down and screams in his face. Then he knocks the teenager out.

**_She ran underneath the table _**

**_He could see she was unable _**

Finally, it shows Rikashet chasing a man. He gets behind a TV screen and plays Un Cuento Americano. Then Rikashet stopped because she hears a voice (18-year old Spanish male) that sounds like he's making love with his girlfriend in a R-Ratedmovie and she made hearts in her eyes, saying "My crush is in love with me!", and then she faints.

**_So she ran into the bedroom _**

**_She was struck down, it was her doom_**

Then, Chumin and Bhumin high-fived each other, yelled "The Thas are gotta marry us!", and danced like crazy.

_**Annie are you ok? **_

_**So, Annie are you ok **_

_**Are you ok, Annie **_

_**Annie are you ok? **_

_**So, Annie are you ok **_

_**Are you ok, Annie **_

_**Annie are you ok? **_

_**So, Annie are you ok? **_

_**Are you ok, Annie? **_

_**Annie are you ok? **_

_**So, Annie are you ok, are you ok, Annie?**_

Next, It shows the Maskluchas backing away from the people with their ripped, beaten, and bruised.

"How is everyone doing?" Buena Girl said worried.

"Terrible, Because someone broke my glasses and Rikashet can't get out of her love trance!" Bueno Boy screamed holding Rikashet with hearts in her eyes.

"Anthony es guapo y mono en _Un Cuento Americano_!" Rikashet said in a lovingly way. Then Bueno Boy kicked her in the face making her wake up. "Thanks I needed that."

**_Annie are you ok?_**

**_Will you tell us that you're ok?_**

**_There's a sign in the window_**

**_That he struck you - a crescendo Annie_**

**_He came into your apartment_**

**_He left the bloodstains on he carpet_**

**_Then you ran into the bedroom_**

**_You were struck down_**

**_It was your doom_**

By that timeRikochet looked into his heart and found something "The Strength of Justice".

"I got it!" Rikochet shouted.

"What?" Everyone excluding Rikochet asked loudly.

"We have to hold hands and say _The Pinball of Strength and Justice._" Rikochet answered.

"But why!" Buena Girl said.

"Just do it!" Rikochet commanded.

"Okay!" Everyoneexcluding Rikochet yelled.

Then they hold hands and say "The Pinball of Strength and Justice" and turned into a pinball, letting Chumin and Bhumin up to the sky.

"Oh man were so toast when we get home!" Bhumin screamed.

"Or worse french toast!" Chumin shouted out back.

**_Annie are you ok? _**

**_So, Annie are you ok? _**

**_Are you ok Annie? _**

**_Annie are you ok? _**

**_So, Annie are you ok? _**

**_Are you ok Annie? _**

**_Annie are you ok? _**

**_So, Annie are you ok? _**

**_Are you ok Annie? _**

**_You've been hit by _**

**_You've been strucked by_**

**_A Smooth Criminal_**

After the Maskluchas apoligized to everyone, DJ drove in a car and said, "That was great kids. What did you name yourself!"

"Uh The Maskluchas." Rikashet said.

"Great name I think? I'll remember what happened tonight. So could I drive you home?" DJ asked.

"OK!" The Maskluchas answered.

"So does that mean were beginning to have an adventure?" Rikochet said.

"Yes, Rikochet, Yes!" Buena Girl said.

"Speaking of adventures what happened to Chumin and Bhumin?" Bueno Boy questioned.

Meanwhile in the middle of Iowa, Chumin and Bhumin landed on a suitcase.

"It could have been worse we would land on a woman." Bhumin exclaimed.

Then a woman came out of a suitcase.

"Flo Healy!" Chumin said worried.

"That's right!" Flo Healy said.

"I think we should run!" Bhumin said.

"Good idea!" Chumin said as he and Bhumin ran as Flo Healy was chasing them.

"Come back here!" Flo yelled.

"Did I mention your a jinx!" Chumin said to Bhumin angrily.

The End

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now time for my Coolest Review Segment with the Maskluchas.**

**The Flea: Man that was great!**

**Da Roach: You said it Flea.**

**Rikochet: Yeah there's alota things like Buena Girl in the tub and alota cameos.**

**Buena Girl: Si, Getting new villians into the showand Veronica Jhee Cochran's a pretty good writer.**

**Bueno Boy: Me too!**

**Rikashet: I thought this episode was a blast even though my crush was done by a 14 year old girl in the English version of Un Cuento Americano.**

**Veronica Jhee Cochran: Well that was nice everyone now please review!**

**The End**

**Talk about it after you read it!**


End file.
